Kunai Kitty
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: four girls are sent from the yugioh realm, to the naruto realm in the form of kittens! So how will their new owners cope? Escpecially when one of these rough kitties has Orochimaru as an owner? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**_Kunai Kitty_**

_# Fun House. Lex' the vampire's Mansion #_

Lex slept in her bed with Shelby. Sleeping peacefully for once. Something she hadn't done in years. A figure was crouched outside her window. Her window opened slowly, as the said figure slipped in undetected.

He came upon the dark-haired, natural navy blue highlights, vampire princess. Her navy blue eyes counseled through her eye lids.

It picked her up, taking it's time to pry Lex away from her dear friend, before jumping out the window once more. The window shutting behind him.

_# Egyptian Citadel. Home of Delilla #_

Delilla and her spiky, sandy-blonde haired, dark lavender-eyed boyfriend, Malik, relaxed peacefully in his elegant Egyptian room.

Malik lay against the head board of his four-poster bed, amongst the abundance of gold and red pillows, only a pair of red silk pajama pants covered his lower half (and his underwear of course). Delilla sleep close to him, her head rested on his upper chest and so was the rest of her torso. Malik's arm around her sleeping waist protectively, as he continued to read the small red leather bound book in his free hand, a pair of reading glasses rested on the bridge of his nose to help him see it.

"'_Abaksuda no migata, hi dashi mosu keta' _'Let me show you around.'" Marik read, looking down at Delilla. "Delilla, I can't understand this, any tips?" He whispered to her softly. She smiled in her sleep.

"You'll get it." She said sleepily, snuggling into his bare chest even more, still tired.

He got back to his book which was titled _'Dorgoian Literature. Let's Translate.' _

There was a crash in the other room, making Malik alert of it. Delilla jumped, waking up.

"W-what was that?!" She questioned shakily, hugging him tightly in fear.

"I'll check it out, you stay here." He said, getting up. He put a book mark into his book and left the room. Delilla stay on the bed, half laying, half sitting up. A figure appeared behind her.

"Good Evening." They grinned, making her jump into a kneeling position on the bed. The figure grinned, showing white fangs, as they swiftly snaked an arm around her waist and covered her mouth. Escaping out the window with her into the night.

_# Cleopatra's House #_

Cleopatra lay asleep on the leather couch in her home with her short, spiky, white-haired and lavender eyed boyfriend, Akeifa (Or Ancient Egypt Bakura.). A figure slipped in with nothing, and stealthily escaped with Cleopatra.

_# Rare Hunter Hide out #_

Marik sat on the bed, Shilo in his lap. The sandy blonde haired boy, nipped playfully at her neck, making her laugh.

"Master Marik stop!" She pleaded between her cute giggle fits.

He nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent. Letting his fingers become trapped with in her starlight locks.

"Keep laughing and maybe I will." He said, kissing her neck softly, before there was a knock at the door. He growled in anger. Looking at Shilo with calm lavender eyes, before placing her on his bed and getting up to go to the door. He opened it to find no one. "Huh. Weird." He said, before turning to Shilo. "Hey, since the door is open and I'm already half out, you want me to get you somethin'?" Shilo shook her head, making Marik shut the door.

(5 minutes later)

The two hadn't even made out before they fell asleep. A figure stepped out of the shadows and picked Shilo up, whisking her away back to the shadows, leaving.

_# Dylan's Castle #_

The other three were already on the ground, asleep. Dylan came in with a struggling brunette.

"Let me go! MALIK!" Delilla yelled. Hoping Malik would actually hear her.

"Shut up, female! Your boyfriend is far, far, away!" Dylan growled, throwing her on the ground.

He pulled out a book, reading off a chant that made the four girls glow yellow, before there was a bright light. He smirked. "A success!" He exclaimed, opening a portal. He had changed the girls into kittens. Delilla was a brown cat with green eyes, Shilo was silver with white eyes, Lex was a dark blue with dark olive eyes, and Cleopatra was a blonde kitten with aquamarine eyes.

The portal opened in the form of a mirror. It showed a bedroom where a pale skinned, raven-haired, make-up wearing male, was sleeping in a bed. Dylan picked up one of the kittens, and tossed her in there. It showed another room with a man with red hair was sleeping, and again, Dylan picked up one of the pretty kitties at random and tossed her in there. Next was a portal leading to another room where a boy with long brown hair slept peacefully. Dylan picked up the another cat and repeated the process of throwing her into said room.

One last portal opened, showing a guy with spiky grey hair, asleep in a bed. Dylan grinned as he picked up the very last kitty, who narrowed their kitty eyes at them, hissing and thrashing about.

"This is the end of the line for you, kitty!" He said darkly to the struggling kitten, before throwing her into the room. (Now that's animal cruelty! Is this guy PMSing or did he have a bad day today?)


	2. Chapter 2

Kunai Kitty

-----------------------

Kabuto slept in his bed. His head under his pillow. His bed sheets wrapped around him tightly like a coat.

'Mew'

Kabuto shut his eyes a little tighter, before relaxing them. He rolled over on his side.

"Fifteen more minutes, Lord Orochimaru-"

Kabuto mumbled in his sleep.

'Meow!'

Kabuto groaned sleepily, before pulling his head out from under his pillow and sitting up. He opened his eyes sleepily, to find a small cream kitten on his bed. He smiled sleepily.

"Hi, kitty-cat." He said, patting the kitten on the head, he flopped back onto his pillow, before springing up again.

"LORD OROCHIMARU!!" He yelled, grabbing the innocent little kitten by the ruff of its neck, and jumping out of bed. He went to Orochimaru's room and opened the door. Orochimaru sat up sleepily. A hand in his hair, scratching his head.

"What's the problem, Kabuto?" He asked, letting out a sleepy and uninterested yawn.

"This kitten was in my room! Is it yours?" Kabuto growled angrily, not really a cat-lover. Orochimaru blinked, fully awake, as Kabuto dropped the helpless little kitten, into his open hands. Orochimaru looked at it for a moment, before smiling, and hugging it.

"It's so cute! I'm going to call it Mora! Because it's a girl." Orochimaru said, lying back down. The kitten curled into a ball of cream fuzz on his pillow as he slept some more.

"Lord Orochimaru, don't hug it! We don't know where that kitten has been!" Kabuto argued, not wanting to take care of a cat.

"So?"

"It's filthy!"

"Then wash it if you think it's so dirty then, Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed through clenched teeth. Orochimaru finally got up after Kabuto took the kitten. "Damn it, Kabuto, I didn't mean it! Give me back my kitty!" Orochimaru snarled.

"Not until she's clean!" Kabuto barked. He filled the bath up with warm water, but just enough so it would cover the bottom of the tub, and turned it off. "Ok, cat; you're getting cleaned, NOW!" Kabuto said, putting the cat in the water. It looked up at him with a pair of big aqua-marine colored eyes, before there was a pop and a cloud of smoke.

Kabuto waved his hand back and forth, trying to clear the smoke, hacking and coughing at the same time. When it finally cleared, Orochimaru came in.

"What the hell did you-?" He stopped and looked at the bathroom counter. Kabuto turned around, his jaw dropped.

A girl with long, cream colored hair and dazzling aquamarine eyes was sitting on the counter, wrapped in the shower curtain, her legs crossed. She had her arms propping her up.

"GOOD LORD!" Kabuto yelled, stumbling back, only to fall into the bath tub, resulting in the water wetting his pajamas. The girl giggled. Orochimaru looked and pointed rudely at her.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Cleopatra. And I'm cursed." Was all she could say, before there was another puff of smoke, and she had vanished. Actually, the shower curtain was still there, and the cream colored kitten, struggling to get out from under it, until Orochimaru snatched her up.

"Wow! I didn't know there was a type of curse that could be placed on a lady to change them into a kitten." Kabuto said. Orochimaru glared at him.

"Does it mater? NO! I'm going to take her everywhere I go from now on!" Orochimaru declared. "And that means, she joins me in the bathroom too!"

"What's your problem?!" Kabuto yelled, horrified that Orochimaru would take a cat/ girl into the bathroom with him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Kabuto! I mean when I take a shower, she will sit on the counter! Gawd!" Orochimaru corrected him, rolling his eyes and walking off.

&&&&& Dylan &&&&&

He sighed and opened up the portal. Grabbing another kitten/ girl he had 'collected'.

"Oops. Seems I forgot one. I guess I'll trade the rough one for the gentle one." Dylan said, opening a portal to the brown-haired male's room again, and taking out the silver kitten, and replacing it with the new white one. The portal switched to the red-head's room, and he threw her in there.

He sighed and collasped in his gothic throne. Several vampires stood around him.

"Milord, why did you order we kidnap those ladies?" One asked.

"Yeah! The one I kidnapped was making out with her boyfriend!" One said, sticking it's long tongue out in disgust.

"The one I took, was having a very romantic sleep with her boyfriend. She was the brown-haired female I think." Another vampire said, causing everyone to look at him.

"I don't need my sister and her little bitches of friends, to get in the way of any future plans of mine that might come up, you fools! If you don't like it, bite me!" Dylan snarled, flipping them off, before sending them off.

&&&&& Elsewhere &&&&&

Kakashi woke up, letting out a yawn and stretching. He looked to his side to find a small brown kitten sleeping on his pillow. It looked dirty.

"Huh. What a cute cat."

The cat woke up and looked up at him with sparkling hazel eyes.

"But you're a little dirty. Let's clean you up." Kakashi said, picking up the said kitten and taking it to the bathroom, turning on the faucet, it soaked the animal's tail with water.

There was a pop and a cloud of smoke, before a figure could be seen.

"Thanks!" A female voice said.

A girl with long, brown hair to her hips, stood in front of Kakashi. And if it wasn't for the fact that she had taken one of his towels and threw it on, she would have been completely nude in front of him. Her eyes were an amazing hazel color. Kakashi just stared at her, making her giggle.

"What? You look like you've never seen a girl before!" She giggled once more, making Kakashi blush.

"And you are?"

"I'm Delilla! And I seem to be in a bit of trouble." She said. But before Kakashi could ask more questions, there was a small cloud of smoke, and she was gone. The brown kitten was stuck under Kakashi's towel though. He laughed.

"How interesting. Well, let's get you dried up, and you can come to work with me, how's that?"

"Meeeoow!" Delilla mewed happily, jumping up on the counter, ready to be towel dried.


	3. IMPORTANT

**EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY!**

**I wish to thank you all for your support and for reading this. But, I'm saddened to say, that I have no ideas for my stories.**

**If I have no ideas, then I delete the story all together.**

**So, if you like this story, and wish for it to continue, or to read a possible upcoming sequel to this story, then all you need to do is the following:**

**1) Send a message to Flamist.Rika, or review.**

**2) If sending a message, please make sure you put the name of the story, as the first line, and skip a line, like so;**

* * *

l Compose Private Message (EXAMPLE)

To: Flamist.Rika

From: (Your username here or anonymous)

Message: (Name of Story Here)

(Skip a line)

(idea, suggestion, comment, thoughts- basically what you wish to say- here)

**Well, thank you for reading this, and please- I don't want to delete a story, everyone likes so much. If someone likes it and shows it to their friend, to find it is no longer there, they will just be very confused and sad.**

**So please, help me with ideas, so that these stories may contine- thank you.**

**Sincerely, Ryu**


	4. Chapter 3

Kunai Kitty

--

& Akatsuki's Hidden Base &

Sasori slept in his room, his puppets scattered all over his floor, while he lay in his bed.

"Mew!"

Sasori groaned, ruffling his red-hair.

"Damnit, Deidara, how many times do I have to tell you- stop coming into my room and waking me up in the damn morning!" Sasori snarled sleepily, sitting up, a hand covering his face, as he opened his eyes.

A small white kitten, sat in his lap. Large amethyst eyes, looked back at his own grey ones.

"Meow." It greeted once more.

Sasori picked it up, looking it over, before sighing in relief.

_'Good. Girl kitty. Would've been bad news if it was a boy kitty-'_

Suddenly, there was a yell, making Sasori jump.

"Deidara, what's wrong?" Sasori yelled, hoping his teammate, would hear him through the closed door.

"There's a evil kitty in here, yeah, un!" Deidara yelled, making the puppeteer groan and put the cat on his head.

"Let's go check up on that idiot friend of mine, kitty, while I think of a name for you." Sasori said, getting up and taking his sweet time, to pull on a pair of jeans, before walking out of his room and into Deidara's.

The blonde was standing on his bed, pressing himself into the corner, shivering.

"What's your problem, Deidara?" Sasori hissed.

Deidara pointed to a ball of silver/ grey fuzz, that had positioned itself, in his dresser drawer. Sasori walked over and poked it, before it uncurled, turning out to be a kitten as well. But- this one- wasn't as friendly. As soon as Sasori's finger touched a single stand of fur in the slightest, it immediately got up and started hissing and spitting angrily at him.

Itachi came in, and stood next to Sasori, looking at the cat, as it's pure white eyes, flickered from him, to Sasori. The kitten stopped hissing after a time, before yawning to show off its sharp little teeth, and laying back down on Deidara's clothes.

"You see, I told you it was evil, yeah! That's what it did to me this morning, but it scratched and bit me, yeah!" Deidara said.

"I like this animal- it's feisty-" Itachi said quietly, picking up the cat, who glared at the eldest Uchiha, before slapping him in the face with a clawed paw. He still held it, only smirking now, before scratching it behind the ear."Yep, you're a fighter. Let's clean you up-"

Sasori pulled down his cat, and Deidara came over.

"It doesn't bite, does it? It's a pretty kitty." Deidara commented, petting it's little head.

"I'm going to call mine, 'Hina'. What's your cat's name?" Sasori asked Itachi.

"I'm thinking- Luna." Itachi said, walking over to the bathroom with Sasori, and turning on the faucet. They both got a towel for their cats, and put both of the kitten's tails, under the running water.

There was a loud pop, before a cloud of white and silver smoke, and two girls sat in the now crammed sink, with the towels wrapped around their otherwise nude, bodies. One girl, had long, bouncy white curls and amazing amethyst eyes, while the other had shoulder-length, straight, starlight silver hair, and eyes as white as the first girl's hair, that were pupil-less.

"Hey, you punk, We got names, you know!" The silver-haired female hissed venomously, at Itachi, before jabbing him in the chest with a finger. "I don't give a damn who the hell you are, but don't you treat us like your damn pets, just because we're cursed!"

The white-haired girl hopped gracefully off the counter, pecking Sasori on the cheek.

"Thank you for helping me and my friend. My name's Clairebell." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm Shilo, bitches." the silver-haired female sneered. Itachi picked her up by the waist in his arms, about to 'talk' with her, before there was another cloud of smoke. The result, ended up with Itachi, holding the foul-tempered silver kitty, in his hands, the towel had fallen to the floor.

Shilo hissed, before Clairabell changed back to a kitten,smiling at Sasori. "Mew, meow!"

"Clairebell." Sasori said, bending down quickly, to rescue his newly adopted kitten, from being smothered to death, by the towel.

"Shilo- heh- never heard that before." Itachi said, before smirking. "I'm going to make you look so girly, it'll make you commit suicide, kitty!"

The cat hissed and spat in protest, as he took out his hair tie, and put it around her neck, like a necklace. Shilo immediately jumped Itachi, and started tearing up his shirt (and his chest) with her claws, making him laugh.

# With Kakashi #

Kakashi went to meet with his team, the brown furred kitten, tucked in his hair. Sasuke looked up dully as he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost in reality-" He said apologetically, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oooooiiii! Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"You two are preppy this morning." Kakashi said, pulling the kitten out of his hair, and setting it on the bridge floor. It looked at him, mewing sweetly.

"Oh, look at the cute kitten!" Sakura squealed, as Sasuke picked it up by the scruff of it's neck, bringing it to his face, to examine it.

"Hn-" Sasuke said, when Kakashi took the kitten from him.

"Be nice to Delilla, Sasuke."

"You named it?" Sasuke grunted.

"No, she came with a name." Kakashi corrected, not noticing, how it was trotting up on the railing of the small bridge.

"I hate cats." Naruto said, shoving the cat off of the railing. It meowed loudly, plummeting into the river under them. Sakura glared at him, just as there was a 'pop' and a brown blur.

"Baka! you got the neko-chan wet!" She growled, grabbing the back of his jacket, before tossing him into the river. "How do you like it?"

Naruto coughed, Kakashi jumping down with a thin blanket, as he looked up, looking under the bridge, before his eye widened. "WHOA! There's a naked girl under here!"

Kakashi covered Naruto's eyes, tossing the blanket to her. She caught it, and quickly tied it around her. Kakashi helped her out of the river, leading her to the shallow banks of it. She got up the hill on her own , and walked onto the bridge, only to have Sakura stare at her in defeat.

'She had a bigger chest than I DO!' Sakura thought, lowering her head. 'She had long hair too- longer than mine- I'm no match!'

All the while, as Sakura was thinking this, Dellila watching only Kakashi. Even as Sasuke hit on her, she ignored him, and waited patiently, for Kakashi to come back onto the bridge, before rushing over to him and bowing.

"Arigato" She smiled, when she stood up again, Kakashi smiling back.

"No problem." He answered.

It would be a good day today.


	5. Chapter 4

**Characters:**

**Delilla**: A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes **Cat form:** Brown fur, green eyes **Owner:** Kakashi

**Clairebell: **A girl with white, curly hair and amethyst eyes. **Cat form: **White fur, purple eyes **Owner:** Sasori

**Cleopatra: **A girl with cream-colored hair and aquamarine eyes **Cat form: **beige fur, aquamarine eyes **Owner: **Kabuto/Orochimaru

**Shilo: **A girl with starlight silver hair and white eyes **Cat form: **grey fur, white eyes. **Owner: **Taken from Sasori by Itachi.

**Dylan: **The mastermind behind the girls' curse- he's a Vampire Lord.

* * *

Kunai Kitty

Chapter 4

**&% **Sound Village **%&**

"Hold still, my dear." Orochimaru said kindly, scrubbing her hair, as she sat on the stool in the bathroom. "Thank you." She only blushed. "So, how old are you?"

"17."

"Are you single?"

"No, Orochimaru-San, I am not. I have a boyfriend back in my time named Akeifa." She admitted. "I- I really miss him."

"Hm." Orochimaru said, moving down to scrubbing her back for her. "You're not disturbed by this?" He asked.

"I never take a bath alone. My mom always took one with me- and then boys help me with the places I can't reach- so I've become aquainted to strangers. But- You're not a stranger- because I know your name." She smiled. "My mom taught me that."

"It sounds like she's a very imortant part in your life." Orochimaru said, making her grin.

"Yeah!" She giggled, as Orochimaru rinsed her off.

"All done."

"Thank you!" She chirped, standing up, Orochjimaru handing her a buindle of clothes, noticing there was a collar on her. the medallion dangeling from the collar glowed, and there was a flash of light. "Coolm, I'm already dressed!' She eclaimed. "And I got a cool bracelet too." Orochimaru looked her over to see she was wearing a thin blouse and a pair of jeans and underware. She smiled at him. "It there anyway- I can repay you?" Orochimaru thought about it.

"Well- the base needs cleaning-"

"Got it!" She smiled. "Where is the janitor's closet?"

**&% **Konoha- Training Field **%&**

Kakashi kept playing with the collar around her neck. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto screamed, making him look up uninterestedly. "Training?"

"Oh, what are you guys doing?" Delilla questioned cutely.

"Ninja training." Sasuke answered.

"OH! Shilo-Chan is a ninja! She's super cool!" Delilla turned to Kakashi."Can I train too?"

"You can try." He answered. She clapped her hands, smilling happily.

"Yey!" She sad, running over to going the others, smiling. She stopped, staying in line. The training mission started- and she watched the others vanish. She looked down, wishing she was as cool as her friend- so she could ace this test. But Kakashi helped her with the basics and she quickly caught on. But, she failed- she only grinned.

"You failed, why are you so happy?"

"Because I know I have to try harder next time!" She said simply.

**&%** Akatsuki Base **%&**

Shilo stood over Itachi's body, as he lay there, defeated. She turned on her heels, about to walk out, but he grabbed her ankle. Itachi tripped her , making her fall to the ground, before her quickly pinned her down.

"I win." He said, making her hiss when a drop of his blood landed on her face.

"Get off, yopu're bleeding all over me, Uchiha!" She snarled. kneeling him in the stomache. He coughed, as her kicked him onto his side next to her. She got up, smirking at him. "I am the winner this time- maybe this afternoon." She said, walking out, looking down at the collar around her neck- the medallion had Itachi's name engraved in it. She wore a bubble bracelt that was held tightly against her skin- she could feel the water lick at her flesh. Her clothes appeared on her, making her smirk and throw Itachi's night shirt in his face. Shilo walked out of Itachi's room, wiping the blood off her face, navigating her way through the halls to Sasori's room. She opened the door, Clairebell asleep next to Sasori. Shilo snorted, going over to the bed and grabbing Sasori's arm, making him look up at her sleepily.

"Move aside, Pawn." She grunted, throwing him away from the bed, before getting on the bed and crawling over to Clairebell. "Clairebell-Chan...Its time to wake up." Clairebell sat up, yawning.

"Okay, Shilo-Chan." She sat up. "Sasori-San?" Sasori appeared on Clairebell's side of the bed. She smiled and hugged him. Shilo got off the bed, standing up, looking down rather disappointed, but turned on her heels and left Sasori's room. Shilo went back to Itachi's room, looking around. He looked at her, fixing himself up from their bout.

"Mind if I call dibs on the shower?" She asked him, a hand on the hilt of her katana, which had materialized along with her clothing.

"Tch. Go ahead." Itachi said, shutting the door. There was rustling, making him look up, seeing a glimpse of flesh vanish into his bathroom, her clothes on the ground, as well as her katana. Thwe sound of the shower could be heard, and he sat down and waited, until she was done. She came out in a towel, going directly to his closet. "Hey!"

"WHOA! Are these women's panties?" Shilo asked curiously, streching them experimentally, wondering if they'd fit. She tried them on, dodging Itachi, who lunged to stop her. She showed off the panties. "UCHIHA! Do these look look like they fit?" Shilo asked, not caring for an answer, searchinf for a bra- it even matched the panties, and throwing it on.

"Ow, its tight!" She put it on the last link, and it STILL squished her boobs together. "Who is this for? Your flatsy-patsy girlfriend?" Shilo demanded- not like she even CARED. She rummaged around Itachi's closet, put suddenly, she was pulled back. Itachi wrapped the side opf the panties around his finger, breathing in her ear, pulling them to her side as if to try and rip them off.

"It might not be so bad- having a c at girl as a sex toy- you're friesty and fiesty- and you've got quite the vocabulary-"

"Get your filthy hands off me, mother fucker!" She narled, turning around and bitch slapping him, making huim grin. He leaned down and clamped down- **hard** on the weak spot at her neck with his teeth. She whined from the savage attack on her vunerable spot. He let go of the panties tossing her onto the bed, about to climb on top of her, He was on top of her in the blink of an eye, and she kicked him in the face. He mentally walked it off. She lay under him, looking quite irritated. "My father always told me Uchihas were perverts- but in my time- you're all EXTINCT." She growled, acting to punch him but he held down her hands, and she kicked him in the balls instead, making him stiffen. Itachi smirked, immediately leaning down to raid her mouth in a rough kiss. She shoved him off absent-midedly, throwing him into one of the closet doors.

She gingerly toughed her lips- he had not just- dear lord did he really-? Uchihas were smarter than that, right? They obviously were cautious if they were extinct- She glared at Itachi, looming over him like a dark cloud. Her clothes on.

"Only Master Marik can kiss me on the lips-" She said throught clenched teeth, her balled up fists, at her sides, her entire body shaking from anger. _**"MOTHER FUCKERS WILL DIE TODAY!!!!"**_ She announced, before pounding the Uchiha with viocious teijutsu and ninjutsu combos- and since it was close range, it was more effective. Eventually, Itachi fled to the bathroom and locked himself in, as she pounded on the door. _**"YOU PANSY-ASS!! YOU DIRTY WHORE!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME BY GOING INTO THE BATHROOM TO LICK YOUR WOUNDS!! COME ON!! YOU FUCKING GIRLIE-GIRL!! WHAT'S WRONG, DON'T WANT TO BREAK A NAIL? WHAT TYPE OF MAN ARE YOU?"**_ She demanded, screaming and yelling other insults and profanities- before she reached her limit and started coughing. Clairebell was passing by with Sasori, and noticed Shilo.

"S-Shilo-Chan!" She exclaimed, running over to her. "What's wrong?"

"Pansy-ass- in- bathroom-" Shilo mutted, reaching for the door knob, trying to open it- before passing out. Clairebell sighed, pulling Shilo to the side, dragging her.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasori asked.

"Shilo has a limit- if she goes past it, she faints." She said, blinking, looking at Shilo. Shjilo had- a pair of cat ears- and a cat tail. Clairebell reached up and searched her head- finding the same things. She jumped, squeaking.

"Here kitty, kitty." Sasori purred, and Clairebell's ears perked, and she ran over to Sasori's side. She, was one of the four, who understood that if she wanted to survive in this time, she'd have to depend on someone. Clairebell clung to Sasori's arm cutely, purring. Itachi popped his head out of the bathroom to see what happened, seeing Shilo lying there. Hwe looked around, before poking her with his foot. When there wasw no reasponse, he licked his lips, grabbed her ankle, and pulled her into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

( Mean while)

Orocdhimaru: toyed with Cleopatra's new cat ears and tail

Kakashi: Always wondered what cat tasted like, so, he nibbled on Delilla's cat ear, before she batted him in the face lightly with her tail.


	6. Chapter 5

Kunai Kitty

Chapter 5

* * *

**(A/N: Before we start, 'Clairebell' and 'Clairabell' are the same girl- I made a mistake in the name spelling- my bad)**

**&% **Konoha **%&**

Kakashi awoke to the scent of cinnamon apples and sunlight- and a half naked girl sleeping in his bed. She smiled, her cat ears perking up. "Good Morning Kakashi Sempai! I made breakfast, but, I came back to wake you up anyways." She giggled. He sat up, yawning, ruffling her hair. "After a quick shower, alright?" She nodded., sitting on his matress cutely, watching him drudge to the bathroom and shut the door. She giggled, covering her mouth with her finger tips. "I'm going to have so may stories to tell Malik! 3" Then, abuptly, a lovely voice filled her ears. "I'll be right back, Kakashi-San!" She yelled over the shower, before following the sound.

**&% **Sound Village **%&**

"Morning bath time!" Orochimaru cheered. Cleopatra make a move to bolt, but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her to the bathroom. She'd delt with it the first day- but she had developped a great dislike for water over the night. She dug her claws into the door frame.

"I'm not going!" She declared. "I don't wanna take a bath!" She yelled, digging her claw-like nails deeper into the door frame.

"Come on! A pretty girl like you needs to be clean all the time!" Orochimaru said.

"I got 3 baths yesterday! I should get a day off!"

"Not in my village you don't, missy!" Orochimaru said, tickling her, until she released the door frame. He threw her over his shoulder, hissing at her everytime she dragged her sharp nails down his back. When they got to the bathroom, he ripped off her clothes and threw her in the bathtub with a cannonball of a splash, crouching at the edge, as she surfaced. "Look, I got Kabuto to go get that shampoo you wanted." He said, tossing it to her. She caught it and looked at it, before reluctantly thanking him, as he went to the other side of the bathroom and slipped into the bathtub. (Think of a hot spring- only- there isn't a wall seperating the girls form the boys.) Orochimaru crossed his arms on thwe edge of the bath and rested his cheek on top of them deligently, watching her bathe. "Don't forget behuind the ears!"

"Thank you."

"Need some help with your back?"

"No, I think I got it this time-"

"I could get your hair for you if you want!"

Tears sklipped silently down her cheeks. She just wished he'd stop for a moment with the asking- She missed Akeifa badly enough- he didn't ask many questions. Orochimaru was almost nothing BUT questions- Kabuto- he was a scientific guy. Kabuto used the scientific method- he made statements and suggestions- Orochimaru was comments and questions. Cleopatrea giggled. She had made a rhyme. She got done bathing and rinsed off, before grabbing a towel, wrapping it around herself as she stepped out. She looked down at her collar- did it just get bigger? She waited for Orochimaru to finish up- she didn't want to get lost in the twisting and turning hallways of what reminded her of a maze. Wehn he did finish, she stood up. He collar didn't give her clothes anymore- so Orochimaru would have to find her some.

"Oh! Sasuke-Kun might have some extra clothes for you!" Orochimaru said, thumping his fist down into his open palm on the 'oh'. 'Sasuke' sounded like a girl- so she guessed she was in good shape- until theyu entered Sasuke's room. A half-maked boy stood there, changing his shirt. Orochimaru looked happy to see him- Cleopatra whipped around so her back was facing him, her face beet red.

_I-It's a harem! Its a male harem! I haven't seen a single girl in here! O-Orochimaru h-he's running a male harem! _She whimpered softly, putting a hand to her forehead, her expression dropping. _What have I gotten myself into? _

"Oh, Sasuke, do you have a clean change of extra clothes?" Orochimaru asked, the boy giving him a suspisious look, making Orochimaru chuckle. "It's not for me- it's for my little dollie over here-" Orochimaru said-

_ohgodohgodohgoddon'tgesturetomeDON'TGESTURETOME_

He did something worse- he pulled her in front of her to face the boy. Cleopatra saw him, Sasuke saw cleopatra, Orochimaru smirked at eye contact made, and cleopatra covered her face in her hands in embarrasment. "I-I'm so sorry- y-you're changing-" She quickly turned and hid behind Orochimaru. She laughed nervously, crying and sobbing on the inside of the unfairness and harshness of the times she was in.

"She's cute- what's her name?"

"Clothes first, Sasuke-Kun." Orochimaru told him, unfazed by the small girl whose back was pressed against his own.

"Name first, then clothes." Sasuke said sternly.

"Fine, fine, her name's Cleopatra. Now the clothes?"

"Why mine?"

"Because you're the closest one in her to her size. Half of the people are too tall, and the other half (firls) are either too tall or too flat." Orochimaru explained.

"...She'll have to change in here if she wants to wear them." Sasuke said, making her blush harder. Change? Infront of some stranger? She didn't even do that with Orochimaru!

"She's very insecure-" Orochimaru said.

"Either she changes with me, or she doesn't get the clothes. Simple." Sasuke said in a snippy tone, probably frusturated.

"I tried and failed, Cleo. Sorry. I'm not a good negotiator when it comes to my favorite ninja." Sasuke grumbled somethign unaudiable under his breath at the last part. Cleopatra took a deep breath, covered her eyes and stepped in. "Good kitty. Now, don't forget to unclip your hair when you change, or you might ruin the clip. You're hair is damp, so it won't damage the clothes. I'll stand right out in the hall." Orochimaru said reassuringly, stepping out, shutting the door behind him. Cleopatra whimpered softly, before she heard rustling, looking towards the sound. Sasuke stood infront of her- still shirtless- holding a bundle out to her.

"Here. They should fit." He said without emotion. She took them and bowed. He walked back over to the bed where another set of raggity clothes awaited his attention. Cleopatra turned her back to him and let her towel drop. (Thankfully, Orochimar hand passed her someunderware before leaving the room.) She changed into the matching mint green pantied and bra, speckled with brown dots, to symbolize Mint Chocolate Chip ice set the clothes down, pulling out what she thought was the shirt- it looked like a jacket. It had sleeved, and- a huge cut down the middle. She decided to put it aside and pick another article of clothing- pants- they weren't realy pants thought. Every piece of clothing looked different and foreing, until she finally turned to Sasuke slightly, embarrassed. Sasuke glanced back- seeing her puzzled and embarrased face. He smirked, thinking it was adorable, before walking over, picking up a pair of black sleeves. "These go on first." She practically jumped out of his skin, his breath on the back of her neck. She looked at him in a lost way He pulled up on of the articles of clothing and helped her into it

(30 minutes later)

Cleopatra exited the room,shivering, in her new outfit- sloppily dressed. "What happened in there?" Orochimaru asked. "And why are your clothes sloppy?"

"Well, I asked Sasuke-Kun to help me and he did-" She looked up at Orochimaru. "I was sexually harassed- can I file a report to the cops here? Because in my time, you can do that." Orochimaru flinched at her confession, before going in Sasuke's room and beating the SHIT out of that uchiha bitch of his for getting some before he could. Cleopatra thought of her friends and how much she missed them- then ears suddenly picked up a strange sound, and she followed the sound and vanished.

**&% **Akatsuki Village **%&**

Itachi peeked at Shilo from the corner of his bed, just over the comforters. Shilo lay on his bed like she OWED it. He ringed a bell, making her open an eye lid lazily, as he slowly, revealed a ball of yarn to her, shaking it tauntingly. "Kitty want play with Itachi's-" He suddenly revealed a SECOND yarn ball, smirking twistedly at her. "-yarn balls?"

"Stop it with the verbal sexual harassment, Gaylord!" She snapped, before closing her eye. "Go away- I'm trying to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"You've asked me that 57 times already- what was the answer before?"

" 'No'." Itachi repeated her answer to him the last 56 times.

"Then its still no." She said.

"Wanna- wrestle for it then?"

"No, I don't want to wrestle. I want to sleep. And I don't want to pass out to do so." She said.

"May I lay on the pillows, since you're on the foot of the bed?I'm tired too-" She sat up, hissing.

"I dn't give a damn what you-" She stopped in midsentence, he anger menting away, a lifeless look in her eyes. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, walking out the door, Itachi got up, curious, and followed.

"Clairebell, what's wrong?" Itach heard Sasori yell, running out of his room, Clairebell having the same effect on her as Shilo. Suddenly, something over came them, and they snapped out of it, Itachi grabbed Shilos arm, shaking her.

"What's wrong with you? Yell at me or something!" Itachi demanded. Shilo flicked him in the forehead, and he flew backwards into his room. Shilo giggled, smiling.

"What a lovely sound-" She looked at Clairebell. "You hear it, don't you?"

"Yes!" Clairebell said, bowing to Sasori. "I will return momentarily- the two SKIPPED out of the Akatsuki base, leaving the two boy to watch. Itachi got up and ran after Shilo, as did Sasori.

**&% **In the Middle of a Forest **%&**

The four of them at together. Delilla spoke up first. "M-My owner is very nice to me-"

"My owner makes me take a bath 3 times a day- and I got sexually harassed/raped by some guy who let me wear these." Cleopatra said, tugging on the clothes she was wearing a bit (Orochimaru having fixed her up properly.)

"My owner is so kind!" Clairebell said.

"Is it just me, or was I the only one to get catnapped by some weirdo in the same house as my 'supposed' owner, and paired up with him instead?" Shilo demanded serious, Cleopatra raised her hand, having been taken by Orochimaru from Kabuto as a kitten. "Good. I'm happy you're all ok though-"

"Shilo-Chan, can you teach us some of your ninja skills?" Delilla asked, speaking for herself and cleopatra.

"No- I reached by limit yesterday, and I woke up in bed with a freak who likes a girl yellign at him, and also lies it rough (-cough- Itachi-cough-). I'm sorry- but you'll have to try and figure it out. I need at the skills I have to keep the freak submissive- GOD do I HATE the Uchiha Clan and all their badly mad offsprings!" Shilo cursed, not noticing Itachi and Sasori in the area. The other three comforted and hugged Shilo- keep in mind- they were all wearing thing sundresses. It seems when they hugged, their clothes changed that way- or was it because they stepped over some line of glowing rocks a yard back? Huh- ANYWAYS. They released on another.

"So- the topic now is: How cute is your master?" Delilla said. "My master's cute when he smiles! It's so Kawaii!"

"My Master is cute when he smiles too!" Cleopatra chimmed.

"Master Sasori is so cute when he's focused! Especially with reading glasses!" Clairebell cooed. Then- they all looked at Shilo, looming over her, dangerous.

"You have to admuit something cute about your Master, Shilo-Chan- not Master Marik, either! Your Master in this time." They all said, scary looking. Shilo didn't move a muscle- this did not faze her. She scratched the back of her neck, looking away from Sasori and Itachi's hiding place. "CONFESS, SHILO-CHAN! Or we'll tell Marik where you're from!" Shilo flinched.

"O-Ok, ok!" Shilo yelled, coaxing them to sit back down again. "M-My-(deep breath) My Master is cute when he has his hair down- when he wins, he has this adorable, 'I-am-the-awesomest' look on his face, that you- I- can't ignore. (Itachi's face she is talking about looks like this- :3 ), A-And when he tries to win me over, he's so persistant- he does the funniest shit to get me to smile, and I think that's cute too." Shilo said, looking up at them. "T-There- I confessed- please don't tell master marik- please. I- He'll completely disown me if he knew."

"Well- we need to do something for Cleopatra." Dellilla said. "We can't have guys preying on us- its hard enough to try and stay pure already!" Everyone but Shilo agreed. "Maybe- Shilo-Chan- can guard us?" Shilo snorted, looking down.

"I love you guys- but you gotta learn to defend yourselves." Shilo said, taking a deep breath. "Ask your Masters to teach you- if trhey're attached enough, they'll help out no problem." Shilo suggested, leaning back, hands on the knees of her criss-crossed legs. "I just- want to still be accepted by my Boss- when I get out of this hell."

"Don't worry Shilo-Chan! If you get disowned, you can stay with me an Akeifa-Kun!" Cleopatra reassured her.

"O-Or with me and Malik!" Delilla chimmed.

"I'm sure I can get Bakura to let you come live with us in the Mansion!" Clairebell smiled.

"Y-You guys-" Shilo sniffed. "You're so nice-"

"Well, we don't want you to go back! We want you to stay in Japan, and we WILL kidnap you if you leave!" They all laughed, as Shilo only smiled. "Come on, laugh, Shilo-Chan!" Shilo grinned wider, before laughing wildly with them, showing off unusually sharp canines. She realized this, and quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed. They coaxed her to smile- like she did with marik- suggestion that Itachi would because jealous when she laughed. Shilo shook her head.

"I-I refuse to laugh in such a way infront of such a douchebag as that man!" Shio declared, standing up, grabbing her katana from off the ground, in a crouching position. "Don't talk any longer, ladies- we should let the GUYS have a word or two- not to be rude." Sasori and Itachi didn't budge, even when she looked right at them. "Well? Sasori? Itachi? Why not come out and meet the girls?" Itachi abruptly stood up.

"Anything for you!" Hew declared, before Sasori tripped the Uchiha, who fell on his back. Shilo grinned mischeviously, the end of her palm resting readily on the hilt of her katana.

"I see you two, don't be so coy-" She maade a 'come over' gesture, and something pulled Itachi to his feet. Chakra strings- on the tips of her finger nails- looked almost invisible- until the light caught them. She smiled cutely. "I said- come over here big boy!" Itachi walked over, as well as Sasori. Cleopatra hid behind Delilla, shivering.

"H-He looks like Sasuke-" She whined.

"Cleo, just imagine this guy as Sasuke, ok?" Shilo said, the shy girl peeked out from behind Delilla. Shilo hugged Itachi- like he was a huge teddy bear. "He's just an unloved rapist who needs to be put in jail- you just need to tell him no and put him in his place-" Itachi's hand slithered down her side and under her dress. Shilo quickly removed herself and kicking him in the side of the head. "NO, UCHIHA!" She snapped. He stood strong- registering it as a 'demonstration' for the shy girl. "See?" Cleopatra nodded. "You can't let them in-" Shilo pausded to stomp on Itachi's foot, who had tried, to lift up her sundress once more and been foiled. "-get in your pants. That's for your boyfriends." The other girls nodded, and Shilo whipped around and punched him in the stomch. "Stop trying to take my sundress off!"

"I have no regrets." He said simply.

"So- ias Shilo-Chan going to beat up Sasuke?"

"No- Shilo-Chan is NOT. Cleo-Chan is going to." Shilo corrected, slapping away Itachi's hand. "Cleo needs to feel the adrenaline pumping through her own veins."

"Oh- ok!" Cleo smiled.

Shilo smiled, waving goodbye to them, the two stepping out of the circle. Shilo instantly grabbed Clairebell from Sasori. "Wanna see a trick, Clairebell-Chan?"

"Sure!"

Shilo released her and transformed into an identical version of her boyfriend, making her smile. Shilo grinned , chuckling. "Miss ya, Babe. Come back, babe. I'm a broken record, babe!" She said, sounding JUST like Clairabell man back home. Shilo stood up, the two boys just watched, as she thrusted a thumb towards herself. "No matter- what your sister says- you're the only one for me- you're my one and only Vampire Bride, Clairabell Lullaby!" Clairabell blushed, and Shilo changed back, grinning. "Was that good?"

"You're so cool, Shilo-Chan! You looked exactly like Bakura! You sounded like him too!" Clairabell said.

"Just- don't cry." Shilo smiled, making Clairabell blush slightly.

"Aww, so cute-" Itachi commented. "Now let's get back-" he grabbed Shilo and vanished, leaving Sasori there with Clairabell.

"Isn't Shilo-Chan nice?" Clairabell asked Sasori, looking down. "Sometimes- I think she deserves fare better than what she has- you know?"

"I see-" Sasori said, taking her hand in his, and vanishing with her.

**( Elsewhere )**

"Shilo-Chan is gone!" Marik squealed.

"So is my Delilla." Malik growled unhappily.

"It appears my Clairabell has gone missing as well." Bakura, a vampire lord, said darkly.

"That same bitch stole my Cleopatra too!" Akeifa hissed.

"Calm down, boys- I know who's behind all of this." Lex, who had been changed into a cat but taken out of the world by her brother, Dylan, told them. "With our combined power- there is no doubt that you'll get your women back."

"When Shilo comes back, I'm going to ask her out!" Marik declared, looking at his Yami- his dark side- "What about you, Yami? what are you going to do?"

"I've got something planned already- Akeifa?"

"I'm in the process of buying an engagement ring!" He said proudly, the others looked at Bakura.

"My Clairabell- has always wanted a child." Bakura admitted. "I think I'll help her be a mother when she gets back." They all blinked at his blunt honesty.

"Whoa- way to step up!" Akefia said. "I change my mind! I want kids!" Malik nodded in agreement, as Marik blushed.

"I-I don't think Shilo-Chan would agree to immediately sleep with me when she gets back-" Marik admitted shyly, but he became determined. "I will put all the effort I can- into bringing her back- that's the main thing! Everything else will come later."

"Then its agreed- come- I'll show you the way to Dylan's home." Lex grinned.


End file.
